


Inauguration II

by pants2match



Series: wouldn't stop for red lights [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pants2match/pseuds/pants2match





	Inauguration II

It’s ten below and the cabbie is getting impatient; _don’t come up, I’ll just be a minute_ , had come and gone. The light was still on in her apartment and he could see her silhouette as she passed the window, once, twice, three times.

“ _Donna_!” They were late. Very, very late. Her usual talent for punctuality nowhere to be found, though to be fair she had only found out about the dinner a few hours earlier. “Come on, you said you’d be a minute half an hour ago!”

She sticks her head out the window, her hair getting flecked with snowflakes. “It’s been _five minutes_! The more you interrupt, the longer it’ll take!” The window slams shut and he watches as her shape recedes further back into her apartment.

“Hey buddy, you need me to come back?”

He’d forgotten about the cab, and Mike and Rachel waiting in the back of it.

“No, no, just give her a few minutes,”

“Alright, it’s your dime.”

“ _Donna!_ ” Her shadow passes by the window again, ignoring his pleas. He’d have to get creative. Her flair for the dramatic not lost on him after all these years, he stuffs his gloves in his pockets (they’re genuine leather and cost him two hundred dollars, he wasn’t going to risk it); the pile of snow that had built up against her building too good to pass up, he crouches, moulding the snow in his hands. He steps back and fires, the snowball hitting just below her window. _Damn it._

His next ball hits, and he can hear a faint curse come from her apartment. She slams open the window. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Hurry up, I’m freezing my goddamn balls off out here!”

“How awful for you. Give me thirty seconds. Hit my window one more time and I swear to _God_ I’ll make it thirty _minutes_ ,” The window shuts and the curtains are drawn, a moment later it goes dark, _Finally_ , and within the minute he can see her through the glass of the building’s door holding her clutch in one hand, her dress bunched up in the other. It was a deep hunter green, flowing from her waist and embellished at the bust, her hair curled and bouncing as she made her way towards him.

“Are you happy now?” She huffs, having run down the stairs (in heels, she’d amend).

“Yes,” He grins at her as she tries to shake the falling snow out of her hair, “You look incredible, by the way,” Formal wear suited her, _everything suited her_ , but she was something else when given the opportunity to dress up. He’d seen her like this before, many times in fact; the theatre, galas, last minute events to woo potential clients; and was still taken aback every time, this was her element.

“I know,” She smiles back at him, holding his gaze for a moment, “but thank you anyway,”

“You’re welcome,” He offers her his elbow and she gladly takes it, “You know, there’s a spring poking through in the front seat,”

“Is that so,”

“You’re gonna have to sit on somebody’s lap,” A tender chuckle spills from her lips as she presses herself beside him, her coat not quite warm enough, though neither of them would complain.


End file.
